


magical girl

by lilf4iry



Series: 🖇️🌻 𝐨𝐫𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐨𝐛𝐞𝐫 '𝟏𝟗 [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Orbitober, day-4, kakao m and mnet are the villains, magical girl, we hate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilf4iry/pseuds/lilf4iry





	magical girl

Múltiples alarmas empezaron a sonar y a taladrarles la cabeza, las luces habían teñido de rojo la base debido a la gravedad del asunto. Las chicas que se encontraban ahí no demoraron nada en levantarse de sus asientos, dejaron de monitorear a sus amigas que investigaban las calles de Seúl y apresuraron a dar el siguiente paso.

_"¿Es eso...?"_ Yeojin, la más joven, miraba nerviosa a sus compañeras que terminaban de formar un círculo, sólo faltaban las tres que patrullaban fuera y con quienes se reunirían dentro de poco.

_"Sí, esa escoria, al fin, decidió revelarse" _la líder del grupo, Haseul tomó las manos de las miembros que estaban a sus lados y miró fijamente a la pequeña _"Sé fuerte, Yeojin, te necesitamos. Todas... sean fuertes"_

Las chicas asintieron en silencio, apretando las manos con fuerza de la que estaba a su lado para darse apoyo mediante ello. Respiraron hondo y con los ojos cerrados, un halo de luz empezó crecer en el centro del círculo hasta envolver a las nueve, iluminándolas por completo hasta terminar su transformación. Habían dejado la ropa que usaban a diario para reemplazarlo por su uniforme... El de las Justicieras del Universo, LOONA. La imponente Orbit, la águila real, compañera de Yeojin ya se había posado en su antebrazo, como si también estuviera atenta a las órdenes de la líder.

_"Yeojin... No sé si sea seguro para Orbit que nos acompañe"_ Olivia Hye miraba al ave con un poco de temor, no quería que le pasara nada malo si es que iban a entrar en batalla. Pero pareció que entendió sus palabras porque emitió un chillido que resonó en las paredes, afirmando su derecho de quedarse. La joven tuvo que cubrirse los oídos mientras que Yeojin, acostumbrada a los sonidos de su compañera, reía a su reacción _"Bien, pajarraco, más te vale cuidar de ella. Hora de irnos" _

Odd Eye Circle, el trío que estaba evacuando a los ciudadanos, se logró comunicar con ViVi cuando todas se estaban dirigiendo a la salida. ViVi era un miembro especial de LOONA, mitad humana, mitad androide, luego de un accidente en una de sus batallas, pudo sobrevivir gracias a que Haseul encontró la manera de reconstruir partes del cuerpo perdidas con tecnología avanzada y hechizos que permitían que siguiera respirando mientras realizaban el procedimiento. Una de las tantas implementaciones que Haseul realizó más adelante fue el que todas pudiera comunicarse con ViVi si es que se encontraban en batalla, sólo hacía falta que ella estirara la palma de su mano y mostró un holograma de Kim Lip.

Había demasiada estática y gritos se escuchaban en el fondo, pero podían ver que un hilillo de sangre caía de su frente... Su enemigo, su rival más letal había dado inicio a sus ataques.

_"¡No está solo, escuchen, no está solo!"_ una explosión retumbó en sus oídos, la preocupación y ansiedad creció en niveles descomunales cuando perdieron la señal de Kim Lip por un segundo, por suerte, volvió a aparecer ante ellas _"Kakao M y Mnet están aquí, nos estamos resguardando pero Jinsoul está muy mal herida, no puede teletransportarse y Choerry no puede llevársela, está creando portales para salvar a todos los que pueda"_

_"Descuida, Lippie, iremos por ustedes"_ después de que la conexión terminara, Yves miró a Haseul, quien asintió a lo que le estaba diciendo en silencio. Ambas, elevaron sus dedos índices al cielo, seguidas por las más jóvenes y poco a poco, un portal se fue creando sobre sus cabezas. Una vez que estuvo completamente formado, cayó sobre ellas y aparecieron en uno de los callejones de Seúl, no muy lejos de allí... Podían ver a dos enormes y horribles criaturas deformes que traían abajo los edificios, Kakao M y Mnet, planeaban arrasar con todo.

ViVi posó una mano con cuidado sobre su oído derecho y captó la información que estaba recibiendo "Kim Lip dice que nos puede ver, necesitamos ir con ella para que pueda atender a Jinsoul."

_"Podemos distraerlos mientras que Haseul, Yves y tú intentan llegar"_ les dijo Heejin, _"Hay que ponerla a salvo"_

_"Está bien..."_ la líder del grupo se acercó a Chuu, poniendo una mano en su hombro, al ser la mayor de las que se quedaban, una responsabilidad caía sobre sus hombros _"Tengan cuidado"_

La castaña le sonrió como si no estuvieran rodeados por el caos _"Confía en mí"_

Todas salieron corriendo al mismo tiempo, sólo las más jóvenes se quedaron en la mitad de la calle para atraer a sus oponentes a su punto de ataque. ViVi, Yves y Haseul se dirigían en dirección contraria, dónde Kim Lip cuidaba de Jinsoul dentro de un edificio en ruinas, según la androide no estaban muy lejos, podían llegar y con la energía mágica que tenían podían poner a salvar a la herida. Podían hacerlo...

_"Vaya, vaya... Pero si es la señorita Haseul, líder del grupo más patético del universo"_

Esa voz... Ahí estaba él, el villano de su historia, flotando en el aire con aires de superioridad y viéndolas con desprecio. YG, la basura intergaláctica que había viajado a la Tierra sólo para traer desgracia tras desgracia. Haseul apretó la mandíbula y dio dos pasos hacia delante, poniéndose en pose de defensa por si es que quería lastimar a las chicas que la acompañaban.

_"Somos las Justicieras del Universo, imbécil, al menos recuerda el nombre de quienes te desterrarán de la Tierra"_ la expresión del hombre cambió a una de molestia, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la líder, había logrado su cometido de molestarlo.

_"Tsk, eso lo veremos..."_

YG extendió sus brazos y el cielo se tornó oscuro en un instante, se escuchó a los truenos resonar en los cielos hasta que rayos cayeron no muy lejos de ellas. La sonrisa malvada del hombre se extendió en su rostro cuando vio la sorpresa de las chicas en sus ojos.

_"¡Su fin ha llegado!"_

Pero no, ellas no se dejarían intimidar.

_"LOONA, FLY HIGH!"_

** _¿Rescatarán a Jinsoul y a los ciudadanos?_ **

** _¿Podrá LOONA vencer a YG y a sus secuaces?_ **


End file.
